A Broken Rose
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba is attacked and won't speak to anyone, but there is only one person she'll talk to, and the answer may shock you.... Van. P.S. No this is not a VanReba, that's just wrong.
1. What's happened to her?

A scream pierces the rainy Houston night. A woman is lying in a ditch near the highway and traffic is no where to be found. One car is driving slowly trying to not slip off the road and notices that there is something in the ditch. "What is that?" He asks himself.

He gets out of his car and into the cold pounding rain. He slips down into the rain filled ditch and turns the thing over to see it is someone he knows and his jumps back at the site of what has happened to his mother in law.

"Mrs. H? Are you all right? It's me Van." He saud shaking her trying to wake her up. Van notices that there is red straks of blood on her clothes and her face is bleeding badly.

"All right Mrs. H, time to get you out of here." Van said lifting up her body and carrying her up the ditch and he put her in the backseat. Van flips out his cell phone and dials his father in law's number.

"Van what do you want?" Brock asked. "It's Mrs. H, something's happened to her and she's bleeding all over the back of my car." Van said. "What happened to Reba?" Brock asked getting worried. "I don't no, but she's got cuts all over her arms and her blouse was half open, so I'm guessing someone raped her, and then threw her out on the highway and she fell into the ditch." Van said as if he'd seen it happen.

"All right well get her to the house as fast as you can and try not to run off the road." Brock said. "All right." Van clicked his cell phone shut and he heard rustling sounds from the backseat.

"Mrs. H?" Van asked touching her shoulder. Rebaa let out a scream and shielded her face. "Mrs. H, it's me Van, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

Reba was crying and shivering and Van couldn't help but feel sorry for his once strong mother in law.

"It's all right Mrs. H, I promise I won't hurt you, who did this to you?" Van asked turning around in his seat to see if she would answer.

Reba pointed out the window as if motioning darkness. "Was it someone you knew?" Van asked. Reba thought about it and shook her head no. "Mrs. H, why won't you answer? You usually want to say something like I'm a mo-ron or something." Van said.

Reba looked out the window again and Van could tell she was so frightened, that she wouldn't even speak. "Don't worry Mrs. H, as long ass I'm alive, nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

A/N: No this won't be a Van/Reba one, that's just wrong, but I thought since Van is actually sometimes to dumb to realize things and something finally wakes him up, do yall think I should continue or not? I promise if yall like it the chapters will get longer. 


	2. If I lost you

Van turned into the driveway and Brock was all ready standing outside. "Well your majesy, would you like to be carried into your castle?" Van asked after she had moved up to the frontseat with Van. Reba looked at the house and shivered. 

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Van asked. Reba started to cry but no noise came out. "It's all right the only person you need protecting from is Barbra Jean." Van said laughing as he picked her up.

"Oh my Gosh, is she ok?" Brock asked running over to them. Reba dug her face into Van's chest and hid. "You scared her now stop it, I promised her nothing bad would happen to her, now I plan on keeping that promise." Van said sternly.

"Sorry, but she just looks so helpless." Brock said stroking her hair. Reba dug her face deeper in Van's chest. Van started to carry her inside when he was pumbled by BJ.

"Reba! Are you ok?!" BJ asked as if Reba was deaf. Reba crawled over to Van and hugged him tightly. "Bj, she doesn't trust anyone, and you're only making it worse." Van said picking her up.

"Sorry, I thought she would be ok if her best friend talked to her." BJ said. Reba clung to Van like a little baby when he opened the door.

"Van is mom ok?" Cheyenne asked. "I don't know, she hasn't said a thing since I found her an hour ago. That's a new record for her." Van said as he tried to put her down, but she wouldn't let go.

"All right, I'm gonna try and see if she'll get some sleep." Van said. "Ok." Cheyenne said. Van carried Reba, who was crying silently, upstairs and into her room.

"God Mrs. H, you're heavy." Van said putting hre on the bed gently. Reba looked scared as he walked out of the room. Reba fell asleep looking out the window.

Van and Cheyenne decided to stay the night to make sure Reba would be ok. Van heard crashing and screaming and he jumped out of bed quickly and ran down the hall.

Van opened the door and Reba was hunched in a ball in the corner crying silently. Van couldn't see anything and tripped over something.

Reba lifted her head up quickly and saw Van get up. "Owww!!" Van yelled as he got up. Reba tucked her head into her arms again. "Sorry Mrs. H, didn't mean to scare you. I tripped over... whatever the heck this is." Van said picking it up.

"It's your cowboy boots? Why were you looking for them?" Van asked. Reba was still not replying so Van decided to make her laugh or at least try.

Van took the boots and stuck one on his head and threw the other one somewhere. Van picked up a shirt and tied it to his head and pulled it over his eyes.

"This is the alien from the planet Dorfish, can you hear me earthling?" Van asked using a space voice. Van took the boot off his head and sniffed it. Van pretended that it smelled and made some strnge noises and fainted.

Reba laughed, but it was silent. "Come on Mrs. H, you can get some sleep now, nothing's going to happen to you." Van said as he walked out the room. Reba crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

A dark figure looked in on her and smiled. "I don't know how it be if I lost you." Brock said as he walked into her room and kissed her forehead.

I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand

So weak and tired I could barely stand

From bein up all night praying she'd say yes

So with a hopeful heart I hit one knee

With a tear in her eye she looked at me

It was the moment of truth, I was scared to death.

My life hung on what that tear meant

Then she smiled at me, and I lost it...

No one can make me cry, make me laugh

Make me smile or drive me mad, like she does

It's like a curse that is the cure

Better or worse, one thing's for sure

It's real love

And I don't know what I'd do if I lost it

Well the honeymoon ended and life began

Jobs and bills, losing touch with friends

And that apartment got smaller everyday

Then one night the walls finally closed in

I came home late, she said where have you been

You used to call and tell me you're on your way

She said if this is how it's gonna be then I quit

She walked out the door, I lost it...

No one can make me cry, make me laugh

Make me smile or drive me mad, like she does

It's like a curse that is the cure

Better or worse, one thing's for sure

It's real love

And I don't know what I'd do if I lost it

I picked myself up off the floor

She walked back through the door

We made love like it was the first time

No one can make me cry, make me laugh

Make me smile or drive me mad, like she does

It's like a curse that is the cure

Better or worse, one thing's for sure

It's real love

And I don't know what I'd do if I lost it

Oh if I lost it (if I lost it)

I don't wanna lose it...


	3. My best friend, no matter what

The long awaited return is finally here!!

* * *

The next morning Van saw someone asleep in the coroner of Reba's room, it was Brock. "Hey Mr. H, you ok?" Van asked shaking him awake. "Huh? What? Yeah, I was just checking on Reba, and I must've fallen asleep." Brock replied. 

"How do you think she is?" Van asked looking at her. Reba was asleep holding on to her pillow and they both chuckled.

"Well let's leave her alone, she's been through quite an ordeal." Brock said as they walked out.

A few hours and still Reba hadn't come down from her room. "Gosh, I hope she's all right." Van said looking up the stairs.

"Let's go check on her ok?" Brock asked all ready headed for the stairs. The two men walked up the stairs and noticed Reba's door wouldn't budge. "Here we'll ram it open." Brock said.

The two men rammed the door with all their strenghth and the door finally opened and the room was in utter ruin. The dresser was overturned, the bathroom mirror had been broken, clothes were sprawled all over the floor, the bed pillows were ripped to pieces, and Reba was huntched in the corner with her knees up to her chest and she was hiding her head.

Brock noticed that blood was running onto the carpet. "Van go downstairs and get the bandages." "No Mr. H, Mrs. H trusts me more than she trusts you, you go and get them, I'll stay with her, ok?" Van asked getting on one knee next to her and rubbing her back.

Brock shrugged and went to get the bandages. "Mrs. H? It's the planet Dorkfish Alien, do you read me?" Van asked. Reba looked up and smiled at him and hugged him. Van had tears escaping down his face and he felt something touching his chest.

He looked and saw Reba poking at his chest. "Why are you doing that?" Van asked. Then with his small brain he figured it out. "You're saying I have a good heart." Van said.

Reba nodded. She then made like a uh-huh noise and Van's eyes grew wide. "You're trying to speak aren't you? That's great!" Van yelled and he scared her again into her postition from before.

"Mrs. H, I'm sorry, but will you please speak?" Van took her hand in his own and rubbed her arm and he felt the hot blood on his hand. "The blood of a fighter." Van chuckled.

Brock brought up the bandage and put it on Reba's arm. "You know what we oughta do? We oughta take Reba out tonight. She's gonna become a hermit if we don't." Brock said.

"Good idea Mr. H." Van replied. "Would you like to Red?" Van asked. Reba's head shot up and she scratched Van. "OWWW!!" Van yelled. "You called her Red, she can't stand that." Brock said with a little laughter.

"Yeah I'll bet, why not have BJ and Cheyenne fix her up some?" Van asked. "I like that, but don't worry BJ won't do anything crazy." Brock reassured Van. "Ok." Van said.

A few hours later Cheyenne and BJ were outside Reba's door. "Ok you ready? And you promised that you wouldn't do anything foolish." Cheyenne said. "Well at least you didn't say stupid." BJ said. "Same difference." Cheyenne said.

"Hey mom." Cheyenne said as she walked into Reba's, now put back into place, room. Reba waved, but still didn't speak. "Ok now what would you like to wear? I got an idea that I'd like to try." Cheyenne said.

Reba nodded and Cheyenne went through her mom's closet till she found the thing she was searching for. "Ah-ha! I knew you still had this thing." Cheyenne said pulling a dress off the hanger.

"Ok now let's start with your hair." Cheyenne said. A few hours later Brock and Van were downstairs when Cheyenne cleared her throat at the top of the stairs. "Gentlemen introducing the new and improved Mrs. Hart." Cheyenne backed away and Reba was wearing the green dress and shiny high heels. (if ur wondering what the dress is, same one from the contest between BJ and Reba)

"Wow! She's new pretty!" Van said. Reba smiled and walked down the stairs. Cheyenne saw Van drooling when she passed him. Cheyenne took one of Reba's cowboy boots and flung it at him, it hit Van square on the side of the head.

Brock took Reba's hand and kissed it (like you see when someone kisses a royal's hand if your wondering) "You look ravashing this evening." Brock said with a smile.

They all walked out to the car and everyone but BJ got into the cars. "You're not going BJ?" Cheyenne asked. "No I'm watching the kids, and by the way here comes one now." Barbra Jean said as Henry came out of the house.

"This is for you." Henry said handing Reba a rose. Reba smiled and Henry hugged her. "Hey Mr. H, she sorta reminds you of a broken rose, you know." Van said as they pulled away.

"Yeah that's true, but can they be made new again is the question." Brock said. They pulled up to the dance hall and they all got out. Reba was holding the red rose still and Brock motioned for her to come over to him. "Here let me." Brock said taking the rose from her and sliding it into her hair just next to her ear. "You look wonderful Red Rose." Brock sai taking her hand.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the night of a million dreams, a weird title, but you want it played we do it for you." The D.J. said as she put the first song on which was "Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood.

"I got a good one." Van said getting up and going to the D.J. Van whispered in the D.J's ear what he wanted played and he nodded. "Ok folks we got a request here an it's a special song for your best friend." The disk Jockey found the c.d. and the song began to play.

"Reba do you wanna dance?" Brock asked extending his hand to her. Reba smiled and nodded. The two walked out onto the dance floor and they swayed in the same timing and rhythym to the music which was rather as I would put it... their anthem.

I never had no one that I could count on

I've been that down so many times

I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchiin'

Til you walked into my life It was a feelin'

I'd never known

And for the first time I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do

Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over

Every time I look at you I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend

You stand by me you believe in me

Like nobody ever has

When my world goes crazy

You're right there to save me

You make me see how much I have

And I still tremble when we touch

And oh the look in your eyes

When we make love

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do

Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over

Every time I look at you

And I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me

Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend

You're more than a lover

There could never be another

To make me feel the way you do

And oh we just get closer I fall in love all over

Every time I look at you

And I don't know where I'd be

Without you here with me Life with you makes perfect sense

You're my best friend

You're my best friend

You're my best friend

Brock kissed the top of Reba's head and when she looked up at him, she smiled. "Well you ready to go yet?" Brock asked. Reba shook her head yes and they both walked out the door.

Rain started pouring as they walked outside. "Damn it! And we parked half a block away." Brock said frustrated. Reba sighed and turned him toward her. "What is it?" Brock asked looking down at her.

Reba pointed at his chest and touched it. "Yeah, I know I've got a good heart and it's all thanks to you." Brock said with tears forming in his eyes. As the rain poured all around them, Reba did the unthinkable and kissed him as tears rolled down his face.


	4. Haunted

Reba pulled away and Brock smiled at her. "You're still so beautiful, you really are a rose that's been broken." Brock said as he put his hand to her cheek. "But a rose can be made like new again, God said." Brock's eyes grew wide because it was Reba who had said that and he was overjoyed. 

"Oh my gosh, you spoke!" Brock said. "Yeah and now I'm regretting it as we speak." Reba said. "Well as long as your talking I'm ok with it." Brock said. Then he realized that it was raining rather hard. "Come on, let's go." Brock said as they ran to the car.

The drive home was rather quite for someone who had finally talked. Reba? Can I ask you a question?" Brock asked. "What?" Reba replied. "What was it like when you were rapped. I know you don't want to talk about it, but what was it like?"

"It was like being haunted everyday." Reba said. "But as you can see that I didn't let that person bring me down." Reba smiled. "Yeah I can see that." Brock said.

When they got to the house BJ was at the door and Henry was by her side. "Howdy Reba." BJ said expecting her to wave. "Hey Barbra Jean." Reba said. BJ's mouth dropped open and she passed out.

"Yeah I knew she was gonna do that." Reba said. "Uh-huh." Brock nodded. Henry hugged Reba's leg and was happy she was talking again. "How are you Henry?" Reba asked.

"I'm good you?" Henry asked. "Glad that I can talk again, that's how I feel." Reba said. "Ok Henry, why don't you wake up your mom and go on home." Brock said putting his arm around Reba's shoulder.

BJ woke up and Henry and she went home. "Reba are you sure you're gonna be ok by yourself tonight?" Brock asked. "Yeah, I'm sure I will be, but if it'll make you feel better you can stay if you want." Reba said.

"Yeah it makes me feel better." Brock said. Reba went upstairs and chanfed into her PJs and Brock slept on the couch. Reba stayed up late into the night when she heard strange noises coming from outside.

Reba looked out the window and she saw someone outside and then it moved away. Reba quickly sat back on her bed and pulled the covers over her head to think.

Then Reba heard the window open and someone moving around. Her heart was beating faster than ever before as she saw the black outline moving around then the covers were yanked off her and she screamed when she saw the man who had attacked her.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me,

still can't find what keeps me here,

when all this time i've been so hollow inside.

I know you're still there.

Watching me,

Wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down.

Fearing you,

Loving you,

I won't let you pull me down.

Hunting you, I can smell you, alive

Your heart pounding in my head !

Watching me,

Wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down.

Saving me,

Raping me,

Watching me !

Watching me,

Wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down.

Fearing you,

Loving you,

I won't let you pull me down.

Brock heard screams coming from upstairs and he shook Reba awake and he hugged her as she cried. "It's all right it was just a dream.'' Brock pulled away and looked into her shining green eyes. "It's ok, I promise you, you're safe." Brock said leaning closer to her. Their lips finally met and Reba knew she was safe in the arms of Brock.

The next morning Reba woke up and Brock's arms were wrapped around her. Brock smoothened her hair and noticed that as Faith Hill put it, skin on skin. "What happened last night?" Reba asked.

"I don't know, but whatever did, it was wonderful." Brock said kissing her forehead. "Yeah, but you'd better scoot or we'll both be in trouble." Reba said. "Good idea. See ya later." Brock said getting his clothes back on.

A few weeks later, Reba was taking a shower when she heard scratches on the door. "Mrs. Hart! Mrs. Hart!" Henry yelled. "What is it Henry?" Reba asked through the door.

"Well I just wanted to say hey! I'm gonna go now." Henry said as he started walking down the stairs. "Hang on, and I'll walk you home ok?" Reba said as she put her clothes on.

Reba walked out of the bathroom and she shook her head and her hair went poof and went back down again. Henry was laughing and Reba was to. "Pk let's get going." Reba said as they walked out of her house.

Reba walked Henry back home and noticed BJ was gone. "Hey Reba, can I talk to you?" Brock asked as he walked out the door behind her.

"Yes?" Reba asked as she stopped. "Are you ok? You've avoided me forever." Brock said. "Yeah, but I better get back to the house." Reba said as she began to cross the street. A car was speeding down the street and Brock pushed Reba out of the way and as if in slow motion Reba's world went black.

When Reba gained conciousness, she was on the pavement and noticed Brock was lying under the car. Reba crawled over to him and put his head in her lap. Bj climbed out of the car and was scared.

"I didn't see him." BJ cried. Reba was crying as his breathing stopped and his head hung sideways. "No! You're gonna be a daddy again please don't leave me!" Reba said kissing him.

* * *

Should I end it here or continue?? 


	5. MUHAHAHA

I hope you enjoyed A Broken Rose, as much as I enjoyed writing it, in my next story entitled Take Me There, it will be the exact follow up of this, it's a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see if Brock lives or not, ta ta till then! 

Nellie


End file.
